


sleepover

by RaspberryDawn



Category: Smosh
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberryDawn/pseuds/RaspberryDawn
Summary: Noah spends the night for the first time with Shayne. It's a bit awkward, except when it's not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> don't think too deep about the plot bc it's just there for the porn  
> w/e this was a long time overdue

Shayne had just opened the oven door to check that the food was cooking along properly and he heard the knock on the door. He closed the door and looked at the clock on the small kitchen’s wall, and he nodded and gave a small grin to himself. Right on time.

 

The food would last another minute in the oven at least, he figured, as he made his way a bit quickly to the front door. After all, this was exciting, wasn’t it? The fact that they had waited and planned for this very night, well, it made Shayne excited but by the time he reached the door he seemed more composed. Of course Noah would be right exactly on time, he was prompt usually. It was a contrast to the fact he struggled at times to be prompt himself, or at the very least to always get back to people in a timely manner.

 

There wasn’t anyone else it could be. Opening the door to see Noah really wasn’t a surprise then, and Noah looked like he had been containing his own excitement that just exploded when he finally saw his boyfriend. Shayne just wore a plain white v-neck t-shirt with half of a white apron covering some of his black jeans, since he kept his apartment tempered moderately, but the slightly taller brunette in front of him was in a light jacket. He wore some graphic t-shirt and pants that just barely gave a glimpse of his rather interesting colored socks, and while looking him up and down Shayne noticed the duffel bag hanging off his shoulder and resting at his hip.

 

“Hey! …You know you’re just staying a night, right?”

 

He just had to ask, even though the duffel did not seem like it was bulging or anything. The younger kid with the glasses just nodded with his grin and he kind of pushed Shayne aside a bit in order to get inside, casting him a mischievous glance with his green eyes. Shayne nodded his head and closed the door behind him, watching Noah set the duffel on the ground.

 

“Yes, but I don’t have anything over here, so I packed to be prepared?”

 

Shayne just raised an eyebrow, nodding, getting closer to Noah to be able to give him a kiss on the corner of his lips. Noah grabbed his face though, going full on for the lips, the two of them smiling with their eyes closed.

 

This was a plan that they had come up with for a while now, because neither of them really knew the right time to take the relationship they had ‘this far’. They dated rather low key, with others close to them knowing though yes, but nothing about the way they acted toward other people changed in the past four or so months that Shayne had 'officially’ asked him out.

 

Before then, there had been tension, there had even been kisses, but that was not fair because Noah just really loved to give everyone kisses. Lately though Shayne had been hesitant about any on screen kisses though, even though any sexual innuendo or joking around stayed the same as before. They were pretty damn good at hiding it. Being hesitant didn’t mean he didn’t do it though, but there was an inkling of fear they’d nearly end up jumping each other one day.

 

“Noah, I have like, toothpaste and a hairbrush and shampoo and I don’t even know what you brought, but really?”

 

He laughed against his lover’s lips. It was a bit humorous, but alright, he could live with it. What he noticed now was that Noah was the one who pulled away, leaning back up from his slightly bent over position. Dating someone taller, yet younger than him? That was a bit weird. However, Noah kicked the bag a bit further inside, veering off to the kitchen with no intense thoughts formulating in his head yet. He started to shed his jacket and just gave a cool shrug, looking back to Shayne.

 

“I like my own stuff though.”

 

“No, you didn’t… like, you didn’t go and buy all new stuff, did you…”

 

“Not to mention pajamas, a pair of clothes for tomorrow, a pillow, a blanket.”

 

Shayne kicked the bag himself with the tip of his foot, and his foot hit against a pretty soft surface. He turned his head and curved his movement to the kitchen himself.

 

“Still going to say I probably own everything you brought, but okay.”

 

Noah was sniffing around and he eyed the noodles in the strainer currently in the sink, but the scent of bacon called to him as well. That was fine so far, these were things he liked. Shayne did try to increase his view on eating foods though, he had even before they dated just because Noah ate so terribly… but the last time Shayne had ever cooked bacon, it was to crumble with some crisp brussels sprouts and that did not go over well with him. He’d eaten a hot pocket instead that night. Just the smell alone of the sprouts before had nearly made him ill.

 

“Well, either way, it’s good to see you.” There was a sly nod and a dissonance from admitting they’d been together like this so far for a while now, but Shayne just grinned and stood in the middle of the kitchen’s tiled floor. “I think I’ll take off my shoes for the night then.”

 

“Oh, yeah, that would be good. Just go ahead and have a seat at the table anyway, dinner's almost ready.”

 

“Butter noodles?”

It was almost said as a joke, but kind of also… not.

“No… No.”

 

Noah nodded his head as he left the kitchen and took the duffel bag to place near Shayne’s bedroom door. He still didn’t know if they’d sleep together in Shayne’s bed, but either way, he left his shoes near there. There had also been a small idea rolling around in his mind the second he had looked at the noodles anyway that the other man was not going to let him off easy with a meal he ate all the time. He had the feeling that if he brought up he felt this was awkward though, that it would be cemented as being awkward and he’d ruin things.

 

He couldn’t ruin this, though. He’d so far managed to work past his own insecurities about his presence being a burden, after all.

 

He managed to find his way to the tidy and compact four person dinner table in a little enclave, and he took a seat as he kept his nose and ears open for hints on what Shayne was doing.

 

“So what is it this time, then?”

 

Taking his phone out of his pocket, he checked up on the normal everyday things. The sun was setting, it was nearly eight at night. He almost wanted to snap a picture of the window in Shayne’s apartment, but he scrolled through some texts.

 

“Ah, spaghetti.”

 

Yeah, he’d let Noah discover at the last moment possible that it was carbonara style. He was adding some more oil to the pan on the stove as he added the noodles back into the pan. Soon enough he’d throw in the egg and parmesan cheese, but he didn’t want to give the poor kid a heart attack by garnishing it with some parsley. He wasn’t too fancy a cook himself, no, but he knew a few tricks.

 

To himself Noah was thinking so far it’d be fine. It wasn’t his favorite, but surely Shayne was talking about spaghetti drenched with some red sauce out of a jar that probably had some chunks of tomato, bell pepper, or maybe the dreaded mushrooms. Honestly though, he was beginning to get a bit nervous about the night together, so he wasn’t really thinking Shayne would only use jarred sauce if it was something expensive and ritzy or if he was in a hurry.

 

“There is… also asparagus, but I think you may like it like this.”

 

Shayne was just taking the small pan of asparagus stalks wrapped in a small cuff of bacon from the oven and turning it off. He was unable to see Noah’s grimace, much less know that he was currently beginning a text to Olivia about it.

 

’Oh no, he made asparagus, let me go home already.’ He sent her, the last bit entirely sarcasm. The terror over the prospect of the long, green, stalk of vegetables was real though.

 

Shayne had not made much asparagus, the rest of it was still in the fridge. The bacon wrapped around it was crisp, the fat transparent and mostly melted. Instead he had to turn his attention back to the pasta, to add in the egg and cheese.

 

Sure, it really may not have been the healthiest of all meals. No, not really. After seeing Noah having stepped on a scale and working out in his head just how underweight he was for his height though, this was basically his plea for Noah to eat anything besides cereal, soup and noodles. He always could tell the small Jewish kid was definitely underweight though, getting virtually no nutrients either. This would at least provide some nice protein.

 

As for Shayne, he could just amp up his gym routine a little bit to burn the calories.

 

Noah received a text back from Olivia already though, advising him to just try some vegetables. Replying with a joking retort about why she wasn’t on his side, he hung off the side of the chair and looked around the apartment. It was well lit, he definitely didn’t get any serial killer vibes or anything, and he was looking forward to taking up occupation on the sectional couch with Shayne to watch the glorious sized television. Well, it was larger than the one back at his own home.

The thought that there were no serial killer vibes either had no reason to cross his mind. After all, he wasn’t afraid of Shayne. It was just his nature though to get a bit overly worried and start thinking about the fantastical that in no way would happen.He tried to look back to Shayne for just a moment, but soon gave up to gaze back at the television.

Shayne was hard at work, though. It would be a bit much to say that he was a maestro in the kitchen, but he did know how to actually cook and he did know how to make it taste palatable. The parmesan cheese was even from a plastic container that was shredded from an actual block of parmesan, not the fake small balls of fake cheese out of a shaken container. He had the benefit of having learned a lot of ways to make quick meals too, but he glanced momentarily over at the cereal on the counter that Noah apparently hadn’t noticed.

 

He had at least gotten cheerios for Noah, his favorite, although Shayne’s cinnamon cereal in a larger box was right next to it for the morning.

 

It didn’t take long before Noah was enraptured in his texting with Olivia. He did not even noticed at first that Shayne brought out a smaller plate with a few stalks of asparagus on it along with a larger plate of twirled spaghetti carbonara for him. For Noah, the texting was something he was doing as a result of his nerves. It was probably hurting more than helping. As he heard the plates hit the table, his shoulders moved back and he looked up at Shayne, grinning before he even looked down at the food.

 

“Awwww, thank you.” He cooed, although it was really in good spirits as he knew the other was just looking out for him. Reaching forward he tugged at Shayne’s apron, looking up at him with loving eyes and an overly sappy smile for a moment before Shayne had the chance to ruin it.

 

“It was this, or takeout, or somehow allow you to cook.” As much as he appreciated the sappy eyes he couldn't let himself be too swayed by them at the moment.

 

“Yeah, I mean if tonight you’d been in a kind of Top Ramen mood that would have worked out great… I’m a natural ramen chef.”

 

Shayne was still working on getting him to cook, though. As much as he liked Noah, the other still had been a friend for years and he cared for the other. Part of caring for someone was just trying to help them, wishing the best for them. He went back to the kitchen to grab his own dishes, the cutlery already at the table. He sat down at the seat closest to Noah, in time to watch him put his phone down and to actually look at the food in front of him.

 

“Oh, it just has some sort of nice, light cheese sauce? I stand behind everything I have ever said about pasta being fine with just butter, but okay, okay.”

 

The cook lowered his voice just a little bit deeper.

 

“You also have to eat your vegetables before any dessert.”

 

“There’s dessert?”

 

Shayne’s eyes narrowed just a bit, not quite meeting the other man’s gaze for a moment before he just laughed it off.

 

“There may be a waffle or something. A chocolate one in the freezer, or something.”

 

“Hah, haha. That wouldn’t be much of a dessert.”

 

“Uh. We could work out something else, then. You know? No. No, you – you know. You do. So I’m just going to start eating instead.”

 

Noah caught his gaze just before Shayne turned attention to his own food and began swirling the pasta with his fork, but hearing those words from him just put Noah in a different kind of general tizzy of nerves. Thank goodness he was a comedian, he could act like he was brushing it off. For all the times sex had even been brought up in a general sense, he wondered what Shayne really thought, considering they had not done anything beyond kissing and some light petting.

 

“Yeah, it. …That’s not a sentence. Okay, but, who knows? I’m probably not going to eat them but that was a nice try.”

 

His voice got higher in pitch towards the end, and he tried not to clear his throat as a tell. That would seem as if he was entirely just utterly against the idea ever, when really the idea made him lightheaded already – with a shifting of his body because it was slightly exciting to think of though.

 

Those steel blue eyes just caught Noah’s eyes again and looked down to his plate, centering back Noah’s attention to the food. Noah noticed that the other began to eat, so he began with the pasta as well. Maybe it was from his show, but he gave it a small sniff first. He’d learned to be entirely cautious and pretty much poke and prod even more at new food than he used to.

 

“This is more than cheese?”

 

It was a bit of a rhetorical question.

 

Shayne was chewing at the moment but he still raised both eyebrows, looking at Noah with a bit of a guilty and curious look in his eyes. The skinnier of the two though decided that the other man was having no problem eating it. It smelled a little strange to Noah, a bit of an egg smell, and he wouldn’t be wrong about that.

 

Actually, it smelled like breakfast – with the scent of crumbled bacon and the egg. At a certain point while Shayne ate quietly, Noah decided he’d say fuck it and just down the bit of pasta on his fork.

 

The noodles were cooked fine, the egg and cheese were a bit like a sauce that Noah wasn’t certain about liking, but he managed to get it down without any problem at all. He just thought about how strange he found it as he stared at the asparagus, knowing he’d eventually have to try that too. Right now he decided that the pasta was definitely a lesser of two evils. It wasn’t even bad, no.

After all, his show Put It In My Mouth had really devolved into eating so many new foods that were all universally terrible that something new that didn’t make him gag was a welcome change of pace by now.

He must have looked a bit worried still though as he glanced to give his approval, but honestly worry just easily showed naturally in his expression. Noah gave a nod and grabbed Shayne’s upper arm as a way of showing his appreciation as food was in his mouth currently.

 

There was just also the fact he loved feeling the other man’s muscles, although while feeling the bicep he didn’t feel envy exactly. It was some kind of admiration, at least. He was usually a bit envious of guys with bigger builds, but he was more envious of guys looking like Anthony with leaner muscle. Shayne on the other hand was different, and plus, the added fact he could just touch Shayne when he wanted to within reason helped. The body Shayne had sculpted for himself was much more for strength, not looks exactly.

 

Flicking back some of his hair though with a twist of his head, Shayne continued to eat as he felt Noah’s thin fingers delve into the sleeve of his shirt. He was personally not one much to talk while eating, but he and Noah had worked out their own system of gestures and facial movement to figure out how the other man was doing. It was not that they had to eat in silence by any means, it was just the fact that they also found it to be almost a little game at this point.

 

While Noah though usually was the one to talk up a storm if he did decide to talk while they ate, truthfully both of them thought the same thing about eating. That would be that it was a waste of time, but in a way that meant Shayne was a quick eater and Noah would choke down his food if he did not have the opportunity to talk instead.

 

Instead as his upper arm was being rubbed with two slender fingers, Shayne suddenly got up from the table and he looked at the other. Glancing at the table he had realized he’d forgotten to bring something to drink along, and his fork had clanged against the plate in a way that was sure to get Noah’s attention and make him look up to him with a bit of a start.

 

He just shook his head apologetically, making Noah smile as he kissed the top of his head. Any kiss from Shayne could get him to close his eyes.

 

“Pepsi?”

 

“Oh! Oh, yeah, sure. Please, thank you.”

 

“I’m going to have a small coffee, so it’ll take a minute.”

 

“Yeah, go ahead.”

 

The whole time that he went off getting drinks was when Noah was wondering why he was making coffee at this time, but a small coffee for the other was more like a nightcap and for the fact that he had stayed up way too late the previous night. Still at the table, Noah was trying to shovel food in his mouth even as he heard Shayne eventually stir a spoon in the cup of coffee. At the same time though, he was checking back on his conversation with Olivia.

 

There were a lot of exclamation points on his end and asking her if the coffee meant Shayne intended to stay up that night. He couldn’t tell that Olivia was back at her own place shaking her head at her phone, but he could tell that she was trying to get him to calm down and think nothing of it. Whatever would happen would happen.

 

As he came back into the dining area Shayne happened to glance at the other man’s phone and his interest was piqued. He set down the can of pepsi for Noah and he set down his small mug of coffee with milk, realizing now he’d have to catch up to what Noah had ate so far.

 

“Talking to Olivia huh?”

 

“I, yep.” Just another sentence that wasn't completed.

 

Shayne had his own phone shut off and tucked in his pocket, already having told anyone he felt like telling that this would be a night he needed to himself. Obviously though not to himself, but, one that didn’t necessarily need a third party butting in.

 

“That’s cute as fuck, I hope she’s telling you to try the asparagus.”

 

He picked up his coffee and blew across the surface of the liquid, even if the splash of milk in it had considerably cooled it. Turning his head away he took a sip, figuring when they were done eating he’d close the blinds. What he was actually thinking was that Noah was probably hiding his nerves, and he was not about to push him into feeling comfort. It would come eventually.

 

The asparagus would probably not be the best start to make him feel comfortable anyway, but that was a different matter.

 

Noah set down his phone, clicking the lock button and casting an uneasy glance at the vegetables. He knew that Shayne would get pleasure out of whether he disliked the food or if he liked it, so he pushed the larger plate aside to grab the smaller one closer and inspect it.

 

He could have just unwrapped the slice of bacon from around the asparagus and ate that, but if there had been so many other weird things he had tried in the past few months regarding food then why couldn’t he do this? Besides, the bacon may have cooked with it enough to pick some green taste up instead.

 

With his fork he intently used the side of it to push down against the top of the spears, thinking that the fluffed ends coming off of the four stalks looked absolutely strange. His fork still cut through them, with a bit of pressure, and he got it on the end of his fork and shoved it in his mouth.

 

Shayne glanced back to him and eyed him, only to be able to pick the exact moment that regret filled the green eyes behind the thick dark rimmed glasses. He shuddered and let out a small ’oh’, but it was mainly from the texture of the tips. When he chewed everything just tasted so green, and he was shaking his head and looking up slowly. At least there wasn’t tears in his eyes. The corner of his lips were turned down in quite the frown.

 

“Try a bit of it closer to the bacon, maybe that would help.”

 

Noah swallowed, and he less than eagerly took the small steak knife that had been set at the table and he cut right through the few pieces so this time he’d actually get some meat on the vegetables too. He cast the longest look of doubt at the other, shaking his head as he put the piece in his mouth.

 

It still tasted green, very, very green – but there was at least the taste of very salty meat, but he dropped the knife and fork on the plate and closed his eyes. No, beneath that all was an acidic taste that cut through to his taste buds, and his grimace was deep. He could nearly place what it was, but not quite. It was definitely something he disliked, though.

 

So through the chewing and nostril flaring, looking nearly sick as he tried to keep eating, Shayne was nearly finishing his pasta. When he looked at Noah, there was just a moment of silence and he realized what he had done 'wrong’.

 

“It’s mustard, Noah. It’s whole grain mustard. You can’t eat that, can you?”

 

No, though, he was going to power through it. He tried to chew as rapidly as he could, his chin resting downward. There was really nothing else he even liked about it besides the obvious, and he finally finished and swallowed. Opening his mouth and looking like Shayne had personally affronted him, the larger man just slowly pursed his lips together and upwards a bit. Noah grabbed the can of soda and did not really like the way it tasted as he tried to wash down the flavors, but with his other hand he pushed back away the smaller plate.

 

“Why would you do that? It wasn’t great anyway and then it’s like you had to make sure it was completely ruined.”

 

“…I’ll eat it.” He replied, taking the other plate away and placing it on top of his now empty pasta plate. He sliced into it himself and he ate, placing a hand on Noah’s boney knee and shaking it a bit. Noah just tried to get back into his smiling self, but he had to be honest.

 

“It’s fine, I’m kind of full. If I get hungry later, there’s always a bag of doritos in my bag.”

 

Shayne paused and gave him a face, a clear 'what did you just say’ type of face. Then again, was it really too surprising?

 

“You can keep some food here, Noah. You don’t have to bring it.”

 

“It's not that. It’s fine! I just figured maybe when we watched a movie or a show or whatever, it’d be nice to have.”

 

“What movie did you have in mind? Don’t say Space Jam or Ferris Bueller, not for the twentieth times.”

 

Noah bit his lip and looked over to the entertainment system, his body language showing just a clear indifference. He did kind of look forward to the movie suggestions that Shayne usually put forward, the guy was a genius in his movie tastes. There were so many movies that Shayne owned, and along with the streaming services he had, well… There were a lot of choices out there. The two of them even regularly watched some shows together too.

 

“You know, I’m fine with what you want to watch.”

 

His knee got a rough pat and Shayne looked happy to hear this, though he had kind of been expecting it. Unless there was something out there that Noah really wanted to see or to watch again, the ball was usually in his court.

 

“Okay. I was thinking about The Royal Tenenbaums.”

 

“Oh, I think I’ve heard about it maybe?” The inflection on the last word there was showing off his youth, a movie that had only come out four years after he was born anyway.

 

“It’s a Wes Anderson one. Gene Hackman, Bill Murray, Gwyneth Paltrow - heavy hitters, you know, it’s kind of a black comedy I guess, depending who you ask.” He finished up the asparagus and sat back, working on finishing off the coffee. Noah grinned, he did have to admit that he and Shayne both liked dark and dramatic comedies.

 

“Okay! We load up the dishwasher and get on the couch, alright?”

 

Shayne stood up and grabbed some of the plates and cutlery, as Noah followed along the lead he had suggested in the first place. He departed the table by taking a long drink of his soda first. They both went into the kitchen, the smaller kid handling a lot of the dishes since Shayne had cooked. It was a quiet little domestic moment. It was something that was not particularly fun but was necessary to get done.

 

When Noah was done though he headed out of the kitchen, to get the stuff he wanted from his bag so he could set up on the couch. Shayne used his heel to close the dishwasher though, finally taking the apron off to place somewhere where he would remember to wash later. When he caught back up with Noah there was a quick moment that he wrapped both arms tightly around Noah, holding the other close and tight from behind.

 

It would be nice if they could just be like that all the time, Shayne had come to decide, though he knew that Noah must have some reservations. He had not really had a serious relationship before, but this was turning into a serious thing. Noah tilted his head though, letting Shayne press his face against his neck and lay kisses on it.

 

The thing was that there were quick pecks and kisses of intimacy like this, but Noah’s shoulders shook and he shimmied a bit away the second that Shayne’s hand lifted his shirt and slid up his smooth, slim stomach. He pulled away and grinned, the sheepish smile on his face.

 

“Stop, stop, that tickled.”

 

Shayne shook his head, swatting at Noah’s arm.

 

“Go get your stuff.”

 

Even though he looked at Shayne with a sort of pathetic look before slinking away, he heard as the other began to set up the television after a minute or so. Noah opened up his bag and slung the pillow at the couch, narrowly hitting Shayne, who just glanced at him with a curious look before going back to what he was doing.

 

Noah also threw the blanket over, at least this time not hitting his boyfriend. Noah headed over to the window and closed the blinds and the curtains, before back to his bag to drag out his pajamas.

 

“Okay, I’m going to get changed.”

 

“What? So early?”

 

“Is it early?”

 

Shayne glanced at the time and looked back to Noah, nodding his head.

 

“It’s not even nine, man.”

 

“I want to be comfortable for the movie.” He countered, and Shayne shrugged as he paused on the title screen.

 

“As long as you know that I sleep entirely naked, and that’s not going to change.”

 

Noah’s face expressed a mixture of surprise and acceptance, shaking his head a little, even though he was pretty sure Shayne was joking.

 

“That’s – that’s fine.”

 

He grabbed the pajamas from the bag pretty quickly though as the other smiled and settled himself on the couch, rather comfortably. He had given quite a cheeky grin at Noah’s small stutter, but he just sat back to relax.

 

Meanwhile the skinny brunette slunk into the older man’s bedroom, looking around and noting that it looked kind of tidied up for once. He wondered if he should say something at the time, but instead he closed the door just almost the entire way. His shirt and pants he slid off quickly, balling them up and putting them on the edge of the bed so he could get dressed.

 

There were actual sheets on Shayne’s bed for once, and it was made with a blanket on it and everything, and he knew then that he would have to tease the other. He’d come over sometimes before and there wouldn’t even be any sheets on Shayne’s bed, so apparently there was some attempt to impress him here.

 

He took his phone out of his jeans pocket and looked down at it again, texting away to Olivia the fact that he was half naked in Shayne’s bedroom now. That was all he said, nothing more and nothing else because he liked the lack of context to surprise her. She would know it'd be a far leap from his nervousness before to just diving into bed with his phone in hand, though. He slipped on the plaid pajama bottoms and the loose fitting black shirt though, sliding the phone back in his pajama pants unusually deep pockets.

 

When he came out of the bedroom, he noted that Shayne had taken over his blanket and had it up to his nose as he stared at the television. He just sat there, unmoving for the most part, just his slate blue eyes glancing up and over to Noah.

 

“That’s not going to work.”

 

Noah commented, referring to the way Shayne was situated on the couch. He went over and grabbed the pillow he had brought, flinging it over to the end of the couch with the other pillows that sat there. Shayne just watched him until Noah began trying to physically shift around his body, a task that was rather futile.

 

“Get in the corner, give me my blanket back.”

 

He brushed back some of his hair off his forehead, but he threw the blanket at Noah. The way the other had been grabbing and trying to move him was rather endearing, and he moved from his position of crossed legs on the floor to get in the corner of the couch with the pillows.

 

There was kind of an inkling of an idea he had about what kind of position this would be, so he let one leg drape off the couch and rested an arm on top of it to let his legs hang open. Noah nodded his head emphatically, quickly getting between his legs and actually really hurdling himself against Shayne’s chest.

 

Shayne leaned his head back but he grabbed his arms around Noah’s waist, having let out an exaggerated groan at the other just diving against him. It wasn’t as if that move had been fun for Noah either though, considering how hard the chest his head just hit was, but it could have been much more of a disaster. It would be something to keep in mind for next time.

 

He pulled the blanket around himself and Shayne, just a thin blanket featuring bright colors and mismatching patterns. He looked at the television and then up at Shayne, smiling before leaning up and giving him a little kiss. The mushy affection was nice, but the larger brunette had just been glad that Noah had not hit him in the dick while diving on top of him.

 

“You know, that was a kind of risky move. I know you find me irresistible, but literally throwing yourself on me?”

 

“Hey, no, I see what I want and I fucking take it, man. Carpe diem, I mean, why not?”

 

Nodding, Shayne just played along.

 

“I get it, I see, that’s why I had to ask you out a few times, because when you first told me after I did that you liked me, but you weren’t sure, what you meant really was you wanted to snuggle.”

 

“I – no, if I had wanted to snuggle, I would have just done it. Besides, you’re were like, an idiot! How many times did I have to kiss you from the moment we met before you realized I liked you?”

 

“I’m not sure, but what really got me was the time you wiped snot all over my shirt on camera, at work, while giving me a hug. That’s what got me.”

 

Noah held no regrets, as a comedian he held very little barriers actually. He looked up at Shayne, his head tilted down now against his clavicle. Other people were right when they said this guy had a rather beefy jaw, the type a superhero would have. It was also kind of nice he was clean shaven currently, without even a shadow growing in yet. He didn’t mind kissing a beard, a mustache, whatever, but at least the texture wasn’t prickly.

 

“I thought so. You had even called me cute then, didn’t you?”

 

“Well, I did, at the time, but I also used to think of you as relatively innocent and call you that, so my judgment is not always the best.”

“Okay, smart ass, start the movie already.” Noah said with a sputtering laugh. Their game of teasing each other as well was off the charts, but that was what came with being two funny guys always honing their craft who were very much so and increasingly cozy with one another.

Shayne nodded his head and grabbed the remote again, clicking the right buttons to get the movie to play. He laid his head to rest against the pillows, glancing down to watch the attention of Noah head over to the music as it started to play and the movie got on it’s way. That was mainly what Shayne did at first, he watched other folk's reactions to things he suggested. Noah seemed quizzical, curious, but he just kept the faith he had in Shayne and continued to watch away.

It was about twenty minutes in when he decided to shift around and turn on his side to watch the movie, but Shayne was stuck the way he was because the couch wasn’t exactly conducive to spooning on it. Noah had the blanket up to his nose now, and he had laughed at some pretty strange things so far. Either way, it had made the other laugh too. He let the blanket fall half off of himself and to the floor, feeling too hot with even the loose paints.

He decided further into the movie that he was rather liking it now, and his green eyes seemed to not hold emotion behind them. Noah had his thumb up to his lips, not biting on his nail, but biting a little at the skin. The movie was a little depressing, but it had it’s laughs still that he was able to find.

Before he knew it though, he was being shook up by the waist and the shoulder. He found his eyes opening, bleary, the smallest amount of drool on the side of his lip. He suddenly shook his head rather quickly, sitting up a bit as he held on to Shayne’s chest. Looking down he noticed there was a small wet spot where he’d left spit on the other guy’s shirt, and he closed his eyes before opening them, repeating the process and blinking a few times. It probably wasn't the most embarrassing this Noah had done.

“Damn, I didn’t fall asleep, did I?”

His voice was the kind of throaty groan that answered the question already, watching as Shayne grinned before he realized the sound on the television was an episode of a tv show instead.

“I asked you how the movie was when it was over, but other than that, it’s only been about… well this episode’s almost over, so about twenty minutes maybe.”

“Ah, fuck…”

There was quite a bit of disappointment in his voice, and he shifted around to lay on his back against Shayne. He flopped his head back down on the same chiseled chest, staring up at the ceiling before he adjusted his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Truthfully because of excitement he'd spent the previous night playing a few video games, unable to sleep...

“What time is it?”

“…I don’t know, close to twelve? What was the last thing you saw?”

“It was after the guy tried to kill himself, I mean, that was pretty funny, I like your description of it as a dark comedy.” It was a statement loaded with as much confusion as possible.

There was a meek look that Noah didn’t see, but Shayne was able to hold on to him by his waist. The kid was so skinny that at the end of his ribs his stomach just curved in, forming a nice, slender form that traditionally would have been considered feminine, before the bones of his hips jutted out a bit. Shayne’s hands fit perfectly here, and he rubbed his fingers up and down just to make Noah squirm a little.

“It’s billed as a comedy, hey, it had it’s other funny parts.”

Noah nodded, leaning his head back up as far as he could to look up at the brunette.

“It was no Paul Blart or anything, but yeah, okay, I get your angle.”

He knew that would have Shayne in a stitch of laughter and it did, though as his torso rumbled with laughter he took the chance to slide his hands up Noah’s shirt.

It was the kind of thing that made Noah squirm even more, but he felt warm and safe resting against the other. Shayne was only clasping his hands together anyway after a small bit of rubbing, causing Noah to sink against him and nuzzle his head.

“Are you ready to go to sleep or anything? I mean, for the night?”

“I don’t think so.”

The response came pretty quickly from him. After the nap he felt a bit better, after all. It had let him rest just enough and he felt pretty warm and comfortable. Sure, he likely could have gone to bed right then, but he was deciding not to.

He turned his body toward Shayne and gripped at the older guy’s shirt, his palm resting flat. 

“I’m not sure what I’m doing or what I want to do.”

Noah cut himself off before he would have gone on to state ‘as long as it’s with you, it’s okay’. Instead he chose to speak with his actions, kissing Shayne instead with his head tilted. He didn’t waste time either in advancing the kiss.

The way it felt like Shayne was gripping him, against his bare skin, it made him yearn for more of that touch. It seemed to connect in his mind that maybe he could get it if he scratched Shayne’s back, then Shayne would scratch his.

Metaphorically, of course, because he swallowed his own nerves in order to instead lay his hand on Shayne’s inner thigh. He could tell Shayne was breathing in and exhaled, that he tensed and untensed. His fingers drummed along Noah’s back, as the younger man finally went for it and placed his palm on top of the front of Shayne’s pants.

He gave just a slight squeeze, and Shayne didn’t say anything -- he only shifted around a bit, widening his stance. Noah pulled his mouth away a bit, just to instead suck gently on the larger man’s bottom lip. Thoughts were racing in both of their minds, but Noah stayed quiet as well as he looked in the steel blue eyes. His palm squeezed and molded around the soft dick underneath it.

When Shayne met his eyes though, his cheeks tinged red and he looked away. His face felt warm and flush anyway, and he kept rubbing his hand. He felt fingers dig slightly into his hips and he joined their lips again, both of his hands now taking the opportunity to unbutton and zip down his boyfriend’s jeans. 

Keeping a tight grip on his boyfriend, he tilted his head back just a bit. The brunette was surprised this was all happening, but he quite enjoyed the bold leap. When Noah coaxed his dick out of his boxers, he just let out an audible ‘ah’ as one hand brushed against the underside of the base as the other lightly ran up the shaft.

“It didn’t hurt, right?”

The words tumbled from his lips as he observed, curious what the sound meant even though it was quite unlikely it meant pain of any sort. Shayne gave a cocky grin and shook his head no, shutting his eyes and leaning his head back.

“I’m good, keep going.”

His thoughts were swimming as Noah continued to touch him. Although at first the handjob was with both hands, he felt as the younger man shifted his weight and leaned against Shayne with one hand instead once he was fully hard. He kicked his leg out straight and felt the rim of glasses rest under his chin -- there was hot breath against his neck. 

Noah wasn’t wasting time, with actions that were clumsy and inexperienced but impassioned. He didn’t know just how far he wanted to go tonight, if any further at all, but the look on the face of the man he considered a mentor and a peer all the same was doing a well enough job turning him on.

 

Shayne slid one hand down, grabbing Noah’s butt to hold him close.

“Do you like it?”

His hand was pumping up and down the thick organ, rubbing his fingers against the head to coat his fingers with precum. The question was a bit redundant, but he wasn’t so sure about talking or what else to do.

“Yeah.” 

That was the only quiet urging Shayne gave, his bottom lip hanging open as he took shallow breaths. Noah was keeping it simple but it worked, tried and true. 

There was a throbbing pleasure he felt as the hand around him squeezed lightly. Noah was rubbing against him, and he glanced at the concentrated look on the slim brunette’s face. He closed his eyes again and let the soft hand jerk him off.

Noah kissed against Shayne’s neck, as he could feel the man’s breathing get heavier. Shayne reached up and grabbed his own hair, sliding a hand through it. He started to feel a little lightheaded as his muscles tensed. Moving away from his own hair he grabbed Noah’s face and tilted it up for a kiss, just as he let a moan against the sweet lips.

As much as the large brunette was trying to hold it off, the moment he fully lost himself in what was going on he felt his body go a bit stiff. Noah pressed himself into Shayne just as he came.

Once they separated from their kiss, Noah looked down at his cum coated hand and realized they had sort of minimized the mess. Kinda.

“Well, that was interesting.”

Shayne didn’t sound breathless, but he did sound a little tired. Noah let out a laugh at the statement, because ‘interesting’ was a bit of an understatement. The flight of fancy leading to everything just sort of relaxed, the taller brunette taking in a deep breath after the laughs.

“Thank you for tonight.”

“The night is still young.”

When their gazes met again Shayne gave his famous grin. Noah shook his head a bit.

“Or maybe it’s bedtime. At least time to clean up at any rate.”

He began to get off of Shayne, his hand clasped. Noting that there were a box of kleenex on the table nearby, he sheepishly handed them over to the other to get himself put back together.

“Maybe that makes up for how I just fell asleep on you. It couldn’t have been fun.”

“No, it was fine… There’s no need to ‘make something up’ to me. Besides… I also took a lot of pictures of you sleeping, so that cat is out of the bag now.”

“Nice! Creepy, I like it. Not even the first time, was it? But now I know about it... So I’d be careful there.”

“As long as I get to keep the pictures of you, that’s okay. You can bribe me.”

Noah just laughed. “You can take pictures of me any time you want, sure.”

Sitting up a little bit, Shayne was readjusting himself after cleaning. He glanced up.

“Naked pictures?”

“Actually Shayne–”

“–I’m kidding. Really a joke, promise.”

Noah shuffled his tie-dyed socks on the carpet, looking over to the bedroom instead. He knew there was a master bathroom in there.

“Oh, I was going to ask what position you wanted me in for them, but since you were joking, I guess forget it.”

They shared a laugh again and Noah started walking across the room with Shayne watching what he was doing.

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all, we should move anyway for sleep or… whatever, but, you need to clean up.”

It was really a no-brainer for Shayne, but it brought up the reality Noah was facing that they’d be sleeping in the same bed. He slid his way into the bedroom and while he intended to beeline right to the bathroom, he paused.

He lingered at the bedside table, observing things for a moment. There were a few different pillows on it, and he was glad he brought his own pillow since the ones Shayne had seemed as if they were pretty flat. 

It was a little strange he thought, at his age, to have a boyfriend that had his own place -- when he himself hadn’t even gone to college or lived with a roommate yet. Hell, Shayne had even seriously doubted his birthday had been the fourteenth of February until he’d seen the license clearly stating so.

Being nineteen, nearly twenty, with a not-exactly-new boyfriend who he’d seen turn twenty five in September… Well, the age difference was on his mind now. He didn’t mind it much though, but it sure was an unavoidable fact. At least they were mainly into the same things, and the fact they had different childhoods was just a bump in things overall so far.

Hell, Shayne had even seen him through his breakup with his girlfriend quite a few months ago though, and a lot of it had been because of confusing feelings he’d had. Noah had no idea if he liked girls still, or only guys, or what exactly was going on with his sexuality. He knew though that he was happy, at least for now, and wasn’t that the most important? Slight age difference or not, that was the important stuff to share with Shayne.

What had just happened moments ago, the sticky remnants in his hand still, that sort of cleared the sexuality bit up though. It had just happened and felt natural, melting away any doubts even that remained about the relationship. 

Having taken his time though, it attracted Shayne to get off the couch and walk to his own bedroom. He brought the pillow and blanket with him, shuffling Noah’s bag in as well. Quietly, he closed the door behind him, but it was still loud enough that Noah noticed and jumped a little bit to look back.

With his heart pounding a little bit in his ears, he let out a small exhale of laughter. The guitar in the corner caught his eyes, but he tore his gaze away from it instead and looked back up. “I’m getting there, promise.”

Shayne started for the bathroom himself.

“Maybe I’ll accidentally fall asleep, I don’t know, so I’m just going to get ready.”

Noah headed in as well, as the other turned the water on warm. Shayne getting his toothbrush ready, but Noah interjected to was his own hands really quick. He made sure that the sink was clean, his face feeling warm again before he ducked out to grab his own toiletries such as his toothbrush and bring it to the bathroom.

It turned into just another quiet moment between them. The water ran occasionally, the scrubbing and spitting was almost deafening. The lighting in the bathroom was very harsh, but at least there was enough counter space and mirror space to boot for the both of them. Noah seemed a bit jittery, but that was pretty much par for the course in his case this evening.

Shayne finished up before Noah, taking on instead to flossing some of his teeth instead. Noah had great dental health yes, but any time he tried to floss it would get stuck halfway down. So he finished up and for the meantime just threw his toothbrush in the jar beside Shayne’s, and he looked back and decided to sit on the edge of the bath tub to wait for him to be finished.

“What a great sleepover this is.”

He noticed the other cocking his eyebrow in the mirror, and so he leaned against the tiled wall and held on to it. It kind of made him evaluate what exactly he was expecting out of everything – maybe if he hadn’t just spent the evening and had spent more of the day there, they would have done more together obviously. Maybe next time he wouldn't whittle his time away playing video games to where he got so little sleep previously too. Hanging out more during the day, yeah, he was confident he could handle that with Shayne. That should be what they could aim for next time, he realized. Spending the day together and just falling in bed together at the end of it.

“Dinner, half a movie and a handjob.”

When Shayne finished up though, he turned back to Noah and looked at him. He felt like the pressure was on him to make this something memorable even moreso, and so far he was going to wait for the right moment. There had to be something, some way. He felt as if he should have put a bit more moves on Noah while everything else had happened, but he had been just as surprised it occurred.

So he walked over to Noah, leaning over and scooping his arm underneath his legs and watching him jolt before an arm quickly reached over his neck and held on. He carried the other bridal style to the bed. Noah had scrunched up his feet to get through the doorway, but he kicked them back and forth in the bedroom. He was just dropped off on the bed though, nearly thrown on it, and he sprung back a bit and shook his head to look at Shayne with a bit of confusion.

“Okay, and then this. Thank you for that.”

Shayne nodded.

“Yeah, you know, you’re welcome. Anytime.”

It led to the small brunette on the bed staring as he watched Shayne strip off his shirt, just to throw it in the general direction of the laundry basket. Neither of them though really checked to see if it made it, and Shayne hooked his phone up to a charger. Noah pulled his own phone out of his pajama pockets, to place it down near the other.

Shayne started unbuttoning his pants, and it barely fazed Noah in the sense that they had often been around one another when getting dressed before. That was a fact of being actors. Doing a bit of rolling around, the slender teen found himself beneath the blanket on the bed, his head on the pillow. He was closest to the wall, and he figured that would happen. During sleep though he did often like to stretch out his long, thin limbs, but he found himself snorting in a half laugh and burying his face into the pillow.

“Do you really sleep naked?”

“Close! I sleep in boxer briefs.”

Shayne set the record straight. With his pants now off and his legs exposed, he wasn’t as pale as the other, but wearing navy blue undergarments it did show a stark difference that he was still pretty white. When the pants came off, there were only a few more moments to admire the physique before he shut the bedroom light off.

It was not entirely dark with the lights off, there were the various small lights of electronics around the room at various points. There was a bit of light from outside as well, despite the curtains, but it was really just enough for the both of them to still see one another rather vaguely. Noah could have spoken up about being given a warning next time, but he bit his tongue.

When he threw the blanket back and got into bed with the other, Shayne actually looked more toward Noah. He took off the thick black rimmed glasses for the other boy, folding them up carefully and setting them on the bedside table. Now, while he wasn’t as blind as Joven or anything, Noah still squinted a little bit to get a good look at Shayne.

He had not been expecting it really, but he was grabbed by the upper arm and kissed rather heavily. The green eyes closed and he appreciated the minty fresh kiss, and Shayne used it to push him back down against the bed a bit. Looming over Noah, he deepened the kiss and made sure to not press down his full bodyweight against him. Instead, even pinned to the bed though, his counterpart was thinking this was an interesting change of events. A body gently pressed against him, quick passionate kissing, it was pretty amazing to feel.

This was Shayne’s chance to reciprocate.

Fake kisses on screen with others, real kisses on screen with Shayne and others, but it wasn’t ever like that when they kissed in private. Large hands squeezed his upper arm and shoulder, before roaming over his chest. In retaliation he reached under Shayne’s arms and held onto the bare skin of his back.

There was just as much kissing back as there was kissing going on, prompting the older man to reach down and strip Noah of his shirt. Their lips separated only long enough for this to happen, the shirt being shoved to the side. There was a difference between talking about making out, and well, more, but when they actually were doing it! He didn't have to think or talk.

The kissing got heavier, intense, their tongues crossing and both occasionally taking the chance to exchange small nips. Shayne felt more comfortable in the dark, under the covers. He’d pull away and then lean back in to attack him with a deep kiss, feeling the fingernails dig into his shoulders. It was only incentive to keep going, as he curled one hand’s fingers in the short dark hair beneath him. There was also the fact he was getting bolder as he decided to slide his other hand down the thin, lithe stomach. Propped up by his elbow still, they both abandoned breathing through their noses in order to take only deep heavy breaths when their lips parted.

As much as Noah may have been quite bold earlier and jumped into things, now was their time to take it a bit slow in the dark.

When he caught his breath each time, Noah was just letting out breathy little moans. They went on deeper the longer that they kissed – they’d stolen small make out sessions with one another before, but for as consuming as this was he had to admit to himself he loved the feeling of bare skin grazing against his own. This only made him bite his own lip and press his body up against Shayne the moment that Shayne’s hands reached down inside of his pants.

The light grab of his dick through his underwear made Noah squeeze his eyes shut tightly. Blood was rushing to his head and just everywhere else too, to be honest, and he wanted to curl his entire body around Shayne again.

There were quite a few things he wanted to say at that time, but Shayne just lightly stroking on top of his underwear was enough to drive him wild. When he turned his head to the side, his swollen bottom lip opening in a small gasp to catch his breath, there was a barrage of kisses laid against his neck along with little suckles and bites. His mind wondered about what experience Shayne may hold, because if he just did this well after watching porn, Noah hadn’t watched enough.

What Shayne could hear was the other man getting more vocal, even if it was just with filler words and cursing. The mere idea to him that he could make Noah squirm and thrash around like this was pretty hot, and honestly something that he had fantasized about plenty of times by now. Why he hadn’t done this earlier… Now he had the upper hand.

“Dude.” Noah said, his breath catching as he could not exactly hide it from Shayne. “Please keep touching me like that… More, please.”

His head was back to facing Shayne but the older man had stopped for a moment to listen, his hand still around the clothed member he was gripping. He could feel the hard length under his hand, and just for the moment he was pulled out of his own mind.

“Feels good, huh?”

“Yes.”

Noah retorted with urgency. 

Shayne felt fingernails dig into the skin of his back the second he used the opportunity to lower down the barriers of clothing between him and Noah’s bare skin. He stroked the underside of Noah’s cock gently, his soft palm moving the member upward so he could wrap his fingers around the girth. Noah was caught between grinding himself into the bed or against Shayne. He found his himself raking his hands down Shayne's back, clutching him for dear life. His lips kept opening like he was going to say something, but every time he stopped. He just kept gasping in breaths between kisses. Things had suddenly gone from calming down at a zero, to fifty with the heavy making out - and then very well over 100 with the blatant 'petting'. It wasn't even petting of any sort anymore. He could feel the sleek precum from Noah's dick and it was a good natural lubricant to jack him off. 

Noah did eventually wrap a leg around him. "More." Noah urged in a whine, before adding a softer 'please' to it. Shayne was twisting his hand around softly, but combined with the pressure and expertise movements he knew he couldn't hold out much longer. That was, until Shayne suggested something absolutely beyond what he expected.

“Why don’t I suck you off?”

Noah’s heart skipped a few beats at the husky voiced question. He couldn’t even manage to respond, but Shayne noted the nodding of his head to indicate yes.

Noah unlinked his leg from around Shayne, allowing the other to waste no time in getting between his legs. There was nothing that he could have done to prepare himself for the feeling of a wet mouth wrapping around his member. He wanted to kick his legs out, but Shayne took one hand to press down on Noah’s thigh to pin it down. The other rested on Noah’s dick, his slim fingers running up and down as he worked his mouth.

Although one of his legs was pinned, he rested the other on top of Shayne’s shoulder. The way the tongue felt against him, wet and hot, it got his voice even louder calling out the other man’s name. He rested a hand in those beautiful light brown locks and the other hand gripped the bedsheets. 

It seemed so stereotypical to turn to a blubbering mess like this, but he couldn’t help it. Shayne’s head was starting to bob down and up on his dick.

Noah’s mind was running wild even as he lifted himself up a but to watch the other work. The dimly lit figure was enough when he still was feeling what was going on. 

He felt a tongue run against his length and felt like his stomach was concave from holding his own muscles tightly. The quiet whisper he heard made his heart run aflame.

“I love you so much.”

“Shayne -- same. Same.”

It was the only words he could get out, removing his hand from the bed to clasp over his own mouth. Shayne took nearly all of the teen’s dick in his mouth, eliciting a short muffled shout.

His toes were curled, he was even starting to bite his own palm to curb his voice. There was a thin sheen of cold sweat on his face, and every breath was exhausting and almost painful now. He already felt stretched so thin metaphorically, only to suddenly slam his back against the bed again as he reached climax.

Shayne barely relented as he swallowed the cum. For what of his mouth wasn’t over Noah, his hand jerked as he attempted to suck his lover dry.

Only when Noah arched his back slightly, even more exhausted and tired, did he back away. He cleared his throat quietly, letting the limp organ in his hand rest back against Noah in it’s natural state.

“Holy shit.” Instead of covering only his mouth, he covered most of his face with his own hand instead. “Fuck.” Though it wasn’t something he could vocalize at the moment, for sure he was excited now about what more they could do in the future together. Noah was already imagining the first time he would blow the other, with excitement racing in his mind.

Shayne untangled himself and came up beside the other man again. He rested a hand against the pale thin neck. 

“I love you.” 

Noah repeated, feeling it only appropriate. For now, for once even, he pushed aside his past feelings of being too much of a burden to love anyone. It would be a spit in his face after all to not express with words what he already felt.

“Love you too.”

Shayne leaned into his pillow again, taking a deep breath as he rested a hand on the thin stomach beside him. His hand was soon covered by a slightly smaller one.

“Can’t wait to see what kinda mischief we can get up to later…”


End file.
